Fjord
Fjord was a male IceWing who fought for Princess Blaze under the command of Queen Glacier during the war. Unfortunately, he was captured and became a prisoner of war under Queen Scarlet when the SkyWings and MudWings were fighting against the IceWings. In The Dragonet Prophecy, he was pitted against Clay in the SkyWing Arena, the day before Queen Scarlet's hatching day. Fjord appeared to be intent on surviving in addition to being a good fighter, as before the match against Clay, he had killed four other prisoners in arena matches. He was about to kill Clay, clawing at his shoulders to get Clay to lose his grip on his horns, so that Fjord could use his frostbreath. Clay tried to talk him out of killing him, but it didn't work. When everyone was looking at Tsunami, who was trying to escape, a mysterious source, later revealed as Glory, spat venom at him. The venom killed him, entering his bloodstream through a cut on his neck and in his eye, which was the first thing to disintegrate. Later, in The Hidden Kingdom, when Glory disguises herself as an IceWing, she uses Fjord as a model. Appearance Fjord was described with pale-blue scales "the color of sky filled snow" and silvery, strangely tough wings . His eyes were a slightly deeper blue , a long claw scratch mark ran down his neck, and he had a blue forked tongue like all IceWings. Fjord was only a head taller than Clay, but looked much scarier and older, as he had many scars on his head and neck from previous battles in the SkyWing Arena. Biography The Dragonet Prophecy '' Clay first tried to reason with Fjord when they were thrown into the arena together, which agitated the IceWing. The IceWing was very content on winning this match, because that would mean he would be set free. Clay then reluctantly fought him, surprising him with SkyWing tactics he had learned from Kestrel under the mountain. Starflight tried to tell Clay about the IceWing's freezing frostbreath by pointing to his mouth and jumping around. Clay only got the message just in time right before Fjord exhaled the frostbreath and barely hit Clay's wing- he said "Fjord was definitely doing something with his mouth- and it wasn't smiling". Clay then spurted fire in Fjord's face, causing him to shriek in agony. After Clay rolled under him and slashed his belly, Fjord yelled at him that he didn't fight like a MudWing. Clay briefly wondered whether Kestrel would say he fought like a SkyWing. Eventually, Fjord pinned Clay to the ground and was about to kill him when Tsunami flung herself off of her spire, causing a diversion (dragging off many prisoners) and distracting Fjord momentarily. The act could have killed Tsunami and many prisoners. Most of the dragons in the arena were either flying towards her or staring in her direction. Distracted by the diversion, there was enough time for Glory to spray venom into the IceWing's already scratched and scarred neck, face, and eye, which led to his extremely painful death, since RainWing venom kills a dragon faster if it lands in eyes or enters his bloodstream. Also because of the distraction, Clay was the only one who saw Glory's venom, so all the SkyWings, MudWings, and SandWings watching thought that Clay had killed Fjord instead. [[The Hidden Kingdom|''The Hidden Kingdom]] When Glory disguises as a IceWing to get into Blaze's Fortress, she remembers Fjord, the prisoner she secretly killed in the arena, and resembles her IceWing look on him with the fake name Storm. Clay winced when he saw the IceWing disguise, and Glory guesses Clay knows who she based her colors on. When Glory teaches Jambu how to change into an IceWing disguise, she has him imitate her imitating Fjord before she has him alter it. Jambu is very impressed with the pretty IceWing scales. ''The Dark Secret'' When Mastermind shows Starflight his RainWing venom studies, Starflight thinks back to the dragons he's seen it kill: Crocodile, and Fjord. Quotes "Are you trying to get us both killed?" "Shut up and let me kill you." "What's wrong with you? That's not how MudWings fight! I was trained in your techniques!" "Time to die!" Trivia *Glory based her IceWing disguise in The Hidden Kingdom off of Fjord. *The word 'fjord' originates from the Old Norse language meaning "a narrow inlet of the ocean" *Fjord is pronounced "fee-yord" or "fee-ode". *Fjord is the first dragon shown to die by RainWing venom (the second was Crocodile), and they both died of Glory's doing. *Fjord was the second dragon to die in the SkyWing arena (in the first arc), the first being Horizon. *Fjord is the second IceWing to be introduced in the series, the first being Hvitur. *Both Fjord's and Hvitur's names have Scandinavian origins. Also, both were first shown and also killed in The Dragonet Prophecy. *Fjord won four arena battles with only a minor injury, suggesting he was a skilled fighter. *Fjord stated to Clay in the arena that he was trained to fight MudWing techniques, implying that Fjord mostly did combat in MudWing territory. **This also implies how unskilled he was in escaping the prison. **Fjord also is surprised when Clay fights with other techniques, being taught to do so by Kestrel. Gallery Typical IceWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical IceWing (colored), by Joy Ang IceTransparent.png|A typical IceWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold FjordTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Horizord_copy.png|Horizon x Fjord by Hawky A.png|Fjord and Clay in the Arena FjordIce.jpg Clay VS Fjord.jpg FjordbyHeron.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Heron the MudWing Silverscarred.png An IceWing.png|An IceWing Screen_Shot_2015-02-23_at_5.32.39_PM.png|by QueenClam Fjordfinal.png IceWing - Fjord.png|Fjord by HappyFalconQueen WIN_20161018_12_05_56_Pro.jpg|Time to Die (by Shimmer the RainWing)|link=http://shimmerrainwing.deviantart.com/art/Time-to-die-640832536 IceWing Sigil.png|IceWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing fjord-(1)-1.jpg.cf.jpg|Unfortunately, Fjord never became as beautiful as his real life counterpart ce4de2f07ceeb33cc8fdea6a5f2fb29f.jpg|Fjord and Clay by Desertnettle FjordDeath.png|Is it weird i like this picture? Fjord.png|by QueenClam fjord_by_gdtrekkie-dckdus2.png|Fjord by GDTrekkie on DA References de:Fjord fr:Fjord le prisonnier pl:Fiord ru:Фьорд Category:Characters Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:DP Characters Category:Mentioned in HK Category:Mentioned in DS Category:Minor Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists